This invention relates generally to receptacles, and more particularly to receptacles for containing dry granular product, such as animal feed.
Paper bags and plastic bags are often used as receptacles for containing dry and semi-moist animal feed, such as dog food. Plastic bags offer several advantages. For example, the use of plastic provides an effective barrier against leakage of product from the bag and the passage of moisture into the bag. Plastic bags are also generally readily closeable, as by heat sealing, after the bag is filled with product. However, when the bags are filled with product and then sealed closed, air is trapped in the bags. The fullness of the bags caused by the air makes it difficult to stack the bags and also increases the inventory space required to store the filled bags. It is undesirable to put holes in the bags to vent the air because such holes may allow passage of moisture into the bags which may damage the product. The presence of such holes also increases the risk of infestation of the bag by insects and mites.
There is a need, therefore, for a receptacle which eliminates the problems associated with conventional receptacles.